Air bag suspension systems utilizing trailing arms for the support of axles from heavy-duty vehicle chassis are becoming increasingly popular, but convenient air bag equipped trailing arm axle suspension systems are subject to excessive axle misalignment when the associated chassis is moving over rough ground or executing sharp turns. Accordingly, a need exists for a trailing arm air bag equipped axle suspension system which will assure substantially proper axle alignment, even when an associated vehicle is moving over rough roads and executing sharp turns.
Suspension systems including some of the general structure and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,173,498, 3,140,880, 3,482,854, 3,547,215, 3,547,464, 3,773,347 and 3,782,753.